clandestine sweetheart
by quasi una fantasia
Summary: Hatred never tasted so sweet. —lightis. AU.
1. brother

**1: brother  
**

* * *

Prompto cursed under his breath as he hoisted a barely conscious Lightning higher up his back. He trudged through Covet's parking lot to where his black SUV was parked. It was close to one a.m. and the rumbling sky definitely did not help his case at all. He really had to deliver the girl perched on his back to her home as soon as possible.

"_He_ is so going to kill me for this." He muttered darkly as he sped up his pace, the image of a dark haired and blue eyed man passed through his mind eye.

A small giggle was heard near his right ear as Lightning nudged around his neck, trying to find a more comfortable spot to lay her cheek on. "You're complaining like an old man, Prompto." She said in slurred words. "Ah, wait! You are an old man! Well, compared to me anyway." She laughed hard as if what she had just said was a very funny joke.

"Just shut up now. Do you have any idea how I fear for my life right now?" He turned his neck several times, trying to shake off the ticklish feeling Lightning's soft hair brought about. "This night could very well be my last day on earth." He sighed exaggeratedly.

Lightning tighten her arms around Prompto's shoulders. "Mm, in that case, I'll wear my most beautiful black dress to your funeral then," she mumbled lazily. "I can at least give you that."

Despite the situation, Prompto found himself laughing at her words. "Damn you, kiddo."

If she was more sober now, he would have received a whack on his head already. She hated being called 'kiddo'—especially by _him_.

When he received no answer from her, he turned his head sideways. Prompto saw the girl on his back had fallen asleep, and quite deeply at that. He smiled fondly at her sleeping face. Cheesy as it might sound, she looked like an angel when she was asleep.

He glanced at the dark sky.

Too bad though, he could only appreciate her beauty in rare occasions like this. Because _he_ did not like it when someone had their eyes on the girl sleeping peacefully on his back. Even when that someone was his own best friend.

He pulled the car's key from his jeans' pocket and pressed the unlock button. Leaning down slightly to keep his balance on Lightning, he opened the rear passenger door, and gently put her down on the soft grey seat. She did not even make a move as he adjusted her sitting position.

Prompto rushed to the driver door, and put himself before the steering wheel with much apprehension. He did not waste another second on the A-List night club parking lot, and head to the south to where the house of his best friend and the girl was located.

During the journey Prompto mulled the whole situation in his head. It simply would not do to show up on the doorstep with an unconscious Lightning on his back, and especially with the way she was dressed right now. It would just spell trouble for her.

With much consideration, he decided to smuggle the girl to her bedroom instead. It was the least he could do to _save_ the girl some big trouble.

He did not know whether finding Lightning on a night club drinking like she had every _right_ to do so, and dancing so wild with _men_ way older than her was some cursed or blessed meeting. Maybe it went both ways. Cursed; if he had to meet _him _and explain that he only found her accidentally. On his night club… Alright, that sounded really convincing. And now it was a bless because it was he who found her there. Only god knew what might happen to the girl if he came later than he already did.

The sight of a now more familiar two storey house in the distance made him grew nervous. The house was in complete darkness, safe for some lamp posts outside. As far as he knew, _he_ was in the house.

Instead of stopping before the house, Prompto made way to round it and stopped at the back of the house. He was just glad they did not put up a fence around the house, or had some dogs to guard it.

Turning off the car engine, he then took a moment to look at the girl on the back seat. He did not even know Lightning that close, but he knew he would do his best to save her from _his_ wrath. He guessed it was just her. She just had this certain air around her that made people wanted to protect her, to keep her safe, and to simply see her happy. So it was boggling him to know that his best friend was on the opposite end of the spectrum.

How could _he _hate someone as lovely as this girl?

Prompto ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. Some people were just that complicated to understand. And not to forget, that _someone_ was still his very own best friend

He sighed one last time, then silently, he worked to pull off his combat boots. It was a safety measure; to avoid making unnecessary sounds as he were to tiptoe around the house later. He got out of the car right away. The ground felt cool against his bare feet, and a chill gust of wind greeted him with no mercy.

He opened the passenger door and pulled Lightning up to his back again. When he had her laid firmly on his back, he closed the door shut and walked up to the house's backyard. It was his good luck that there were many trees on the backyard to cover him. Worst thing than being caught red handed by his best friend while carrying Lightning like this was getting caught by their neighbors and handed down to the police like he was some sort of criminal.

Oh please, he was the _hero_ here.

Prompto climbed the short stairs on the back porch, and stopped at the back door. Testing the water; he turned up the door knob. It was locked. He leaned down far and made Lightning rest completely on his back, then he pulled his hands away from under her knees. He pulled a straight paper clip pin with hooked end that he had prepared from his pocket, jammed it inside the door lock, then started to work it out. After a hard struggle, he finally heard the soft click sound from the lock. He released a huge relieved breath and pulled the pin away carefully. When his hands were free again, he wiped the slight sweat that had formed on his brow.

It was only the easy part but he felt too much tension already.

Putting his hands under Lightning's knees again, he then stood up straight. Damn, for as light as she was, he sure still felt the pain in his back for bending down like that. He prepared himself one last time.

"Don't screw up, Prompto. Or Death will come upon you at once." He muttered under his breath.

The only answer he got was Lightning's soft breathing on his shoulder. How oblivious she was to the situation at hand.

Prompto turned the knob again, and slipped inside the house. He took a moment to adjust his eyes on the dark room. He knew from his previous visits to the house that it was the kitchen he had landed himself in.

Closing the door gently, he swallowed the lump in his throat and started the trek to her bedroom. He walked carefully past the kitchen and living room to where the staircases heading up to the first floor was located.

'_This is it.' _He thought as he started to ascend the stairs. He trained his ears to hear anything that might jeopardize his _mission_. The house was as silent as it should be at half past one in the morning. He could only hear the sound of his and Lightning's breathing.

Landing his bare feet safely on the top of the staircases, he then turned to the right corridor with much more careful steps; because he had to walk past _his_ bedroom to get to Lightning's.

God, he would never scoff at those movies that had the actors snooping around a house with the carefulness as if they were trying to deactivate a bomb ever again. Because, hell, he was feeling like he would die at the possibility of being caught in the act right now.

Glancing at _his_ door once, he kept walking silently to the end of the corridor. When he finally reached Lightning's bedroom door, he pulled his right hand from under Lightning's knee and slowly turned up the knob. It did not creak as he feared it would, so he gratefully went inside and closed the door shut.

It felt as though a big, heavy stone was being lifted from his shoulders. He made it!

With a huge grin on his face, Prompto turned around and went to the single bed in the corner of the dark room.

The room's temperature was cool enough even in a summer night like this, and as far his eyes could see, it was very neat and tidy. And one thing stood out most, there was some sweet fragrances someone could only find in a girl's bedroom.

The room was so heavenly good he almost wanted to give in to the temptation to rest for a while there.

Prompto laid Lightning down on the bed, then he pulled her black high heels off of her feet. He took a second to study her sleeping face one more time before finally, he tracked back his steps to go out of the house and back to his car.

Unfortunately though, all his hard work to _protect _Lightning was spoiled by one minor but fatal mistake; a blanket which was still folded neatly on the corner of the bed instead of being draped over her sleeping figure.

**.**

**.**

There was a distinct sound of someone calling her name. She groaned unhappily and was about to turn around to curl up like a fetus, but that someone had their hand firmly attached on her bare shoulder and effectively pinned her on the bed. Moaning in annoyance, she swatted her hands blindly in hope to slap away the intruding limb. It was fruitless though, as she barely had any energy to do that.

"Wake up." The same voice commanded.

Her brows were pulled together at that. Amidst the painful hammering sensation on her head, she tried to place a face for that voice. It was hard to do so because her mind was unusually sluggish that time.

The owner of the voice did not have that much patience though, because soon, she found herself being yanked up from the bed by her forearm.

"Wake the fuck up." The voice growled while simultaneously shaking her body so harshly her shoulder was almost popped out of its socket.

Lightning finally opened her eyes at that. She realized several things at once. She was having the most painful headache she had ever had in her life, her throat was so parched as if like she had not got any drink for days, there was a gnawing hunger in her stomach, the sore feeling all over her body, and it felt as though she was trapped in a limbo; she was awake yet it did not feel like it. And she was in her bedroom now, apparently just waked up from a sleep.

The person holding her forearm shook her one more time. Amidst all the haziness she was experiencing, she turned her head sideways and glanced up. She would recognize this person standing above her even in the darkest pit of hell.

"What are you doing here in my room?" She asked _him_ in a somewhat lazy, tired, and dragged out voice. _Eh? _Something was wrong here.

The tall…man only stood silently there. Lightning blinked slowly, then she returned the gesture; staring back at him only with half lidded eyes instead of full eye stare like him. Feeling tired, she breathed out deeply and made an attempt to pull her arm away from his grasp.

"Would you stop being so creepy?" She mumbled. "Just get lost already."

She had a feeling she should not have talked at him that way, but her mind was still very much sluggish. And damn, she just wanted to go back to sleep already.

"Careful with that tongue, _little_ _kid_." He answered scathingly.

Before she could do anything at all, Lightning found herself being yanked away from the bed with such a strong force she almost fell down to the floor. She gasped in surprise. The only thing keeping her from kissing the floor was the tight grip on her forearm from the man.

They walked out of her bedroom and down the first floor corridor. She was struggling hard to keep up her pace with his as he kept dragging her away without her consent. Her heart started to beat faster.

What was he going to do?

All too soon, they reached a white door down the opposite end of the corridor from her bedroom. It was the bathroom, she realized. They stormed inside the white, spacious room.

Lightning felt the wind knocked out of her chest as the man pulled her from behind him with another hard tug, and then he shoved her to the shower stall. The sound of a turning faucet was the last thing she heard before a heavy, rapid stream of cold water falling down on her head and body.

A high pitched scream left her mouth. The water was very cold, it hit her body—her bare shoulders and back—like a hundred piercing needles. Soon after, her skin turned to pale white, along with her lips. She would have scrambled from the unforgiving cold water already if only there was not these strong hands keeping her under the shower head. He was holding her at arms' length, standing there outside the shower stall with such a careless expression on his face as she flailed her arms and struggled to keep breathing amidst the running water. She was more awake now than she did a minute before.

"Oh my god, it's so cold! What are you doing? Let me out!" Lightning sputtered frantically. She fought to push him away, or at least to shake off his hands off of hers. But even her mightiest effort was not enough to budge him in the slightest. The water had soaked her attire now. "Please, let me go! It's really cold!" Her breathing turned into harsh gasps. She looked up at him, only to find a twisted smirk plastered on his face.

Through the shock, tears of frustration was starting to form. Why was he doing this to her? He really scared her.

Lightning renewed her struggle, and with a more desperate plea. "Noctis, please let me out of here. It's really cold!"

The man, Noctis, only cocked an eyebrow and tipped his head to the side; still looking very much nonchalant to her situation, and dare she say; so smug. Her lips trembled, her teeth chattered, her chest heaving up and down rapidly.

God, here she was shivering like a pitiful little soaked puppy and that was his only reaction? How heartless could he be?

Tears finally spilled from her eyes; tears of frustration, _confusion_, anger, and sadness. She was tired, really tired. She knew there was only a way to stop him. With a last choked sob, she pleaded one last time.

"Please stop this, _brother_!"

Silence. There was suffocating silence for a moment; where all she could hear was the running water and her haggard breaths. But then, the man yanked her out of the shower and up to him.

Noctis, her brother, pulled her close to him; attempting to put their line of sight on the same level. The position made her standing on her tippy toes as she was much shorter than him. Lightning gulped nervously. They were so close she could smell the masculine scent of his body. Though scared as she was, she mustered up the courage to look at his pale blue eyes.

His eyes, they shone with such hatred she almost cowered away from him.

"What did I tell you?" He whispered low. "Don't ever call me brother." He tightened his grip on her bicep as he said the word 'brother'. "You're awake now, so let's just get this over and done with. You're wondering why I'm doing this to you?" He asked rhetorically. Lightning licked her wet lips, wanting to know his answer so bad.

"See, I was only doing my job to take care of you as mother had ordered me to. I was only about to wake you up for breakfast. You didn't hear my repeated knocks on your bedroom door, so I invited myself in. But do you know what I found instead?" He put her down on the floor and moved his free hand to her person. "This. Look at yourself." He turned her body around to face the ceiling to the floor mirror in the bathroom.

Looking at the mirror then, Lightning found the source of her trouble. Her eyes widened in mortification. She was wearing a skimpy, little black tube dress. A dress one would only wear to places like night clubs. The dress was so snug on her figure; its neckline was low enough to allow a little show of her cleavage, her shoulders were left bare, and it also had a low cut on the back that exposed a great amount of her smooth skin. It would definitely look better on her if it was not as soaked as it was.

She looked at her face on the mirror, seeing an astonished pink haired girl staring back at her; with a lost look on her widened blue eyes, her soaked hair was plastered all around her face which still had some thin layer of make-up from the night before, and how ghostly white her skin was at that moment.

Memories started to come back then. Friday afternoon, Fang, her friend, called her to come to this night club on Saturday night. She had declined her, knowing well the trouble she could get for entering a night club as a minor. But Fang kept pestering her all night long until the next day, and said things about how she got everything under control. Lightning calculated the possibility to go out; her parents were away for a business trip, her little sister Serah was gone for a summer camp, and lastly; her brother. He usually would be outside on Saturday nights, hanging out with his friends. Or if it was not the case, he should be in his room, locking himself in like a hermit for all she knew. And she never counted him to care about her whereabouts or what she was doing anyway.

So she finally accepted Fang's proposal. Because secretly, she had always wanted to go clubbing like her friends too. Of course she was not planning to stay long in the club. Half past ten should have been good enough time to go home and sneak inside her bedroom undetected… But then again, she did not plan to get drunk either. Which brought her to this very mess now.

Swallowing hard, Lightning looked at her brother's face on the mirror. She never saw him this angry. How peculiar.

He released his grip on her and immediately she wrapped her arms around her body. She felt as good as naked then; having her brother towering over her, staring her down, judging her as though she was a failure.

"Your breath reeked of alcohol and there's a heavy smell of smoke on your body," he started to speak again. Lightning flinched at that. "Tell me, have you lost your virginity too, last night?"

A punch to the gut. That was what his words felt like.

She whirled around to face him. God, how she hated him right then. She never felt so violated like this. Who did he think he was to admonish her like this? As if like he had every right to control her life? He was not her father. A step brother, that was what he was.

The frustration was pressing her down. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, but they were all a jumbled mess in her head. But one thing stood out most.

"I hate you." She told him with as much hatred as she could muster.

He only scoffed at her statement. "I don't give a shit. Just know this, your father had actually asked me to watch over you while he's away in that business trip with mother. Of course I don't really intend of doing that. As if I'm going to waste my time to babysit you." He threw her a look, and Lightning found herself glaring up at him more heatedly.

"But you have brought this upon yourself with this little bad behavior. Because eventually, if something happens to you, I will be the one who will bear the consequences. And I would really hate that." He studied her face for a moment, then he continued his speech. "I will be watching your every move from now on, and you will follow my words. If you refuse, your father will hear _things_ about you."

Her stomach churned at the thought of her father knowing her little… activity last night.

He patted her head then in a fake gesture of affection. Lightning fought the urge to swat his hand away and opted to watch him silently instead. "I'll give you twenty minutes to clean yourself up, then come downstairs for breakfast."

He did not wait for her answer. He just pulled his hand away and walked out of the bathroom; leaving her standing there all alone.

At the sound of the door slammed shut, Lightning released her arms from around her body and slumped to the floor.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

What had she gotten herself into?

**::**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Final Fantasy © Square Enix._  
_Unbeta'ed._

...

Story-notes:  
- Covet's is Prompto's night club.  
- The "he" Prompto has been referring to is definitely Noctis (Or simply; every italic words of he, his, and him on the first part of the story).  
- Lightning is still in high school; she is around seventeen y.o. Noctis is about twenty four.

I hope you all like this story. Thanks for reading! ^o^/  
_—July 18, 2012._


	2. breakfast

**2: breakfast  
**

* * *

Lightning walked out of her bedroom looking very much depleted of energy.

A while back, she had finished her _unwanted_, cold morning shower in a daze. With her mind still in a trance-like state, she had blindly grabbed any clothes from her closet—turned up, they were an oversize t-shirt and worn-out short jeans—and wore them without much thought. Her long, wavy, half-wet pink hair was let loose and went uncombed. They ended up wetting her white t-shirt, along with the little droplets of water that fell from the tips of her hair. Her face was pale, and there were faint dark circles under her eyes.

Those yuppies she met in Covet's last night simply would not believe that she was the same _hot stuff_ they had danced with should they see her right at this moment.

She breathed out tiredly. It did not matter how she looked like at the moment though. Her number one priority was to get to the dining room before her twenty minutes ran out.

Lightning landed at the bottom of the staircases and headed to the kitchen. The first thing that caught her sight upon entering the room was her step brother who was sitting on one of the dining chairs with his fancy custom-built gaming laptop on the table before him. He was wearing headphones, and guessing by the rapid movement of his fingers over the keyboard, also his blue eyes that darted around this way and that over the screen; she guessed he was playing a sort of video game.

So drained she was, she could not even muster the energy to roll her eyes at the sight, or to even notice the completely empty dining table.

Lightning approached Noctis and plopped down on an empty chair across him silently. He did not look up at her arrival.

Blinking sleepily, Lightning pulled her legs on the chair and hugged them close to her chest. Her eyelids were so heavy, beckoning her to close them and go to the dream world. She did not resist. She put her chin atop her knees, and closed her eyes.

"Claire, don't make me do what I did a while back. I wouldn't mind dragging you back to get another shower, you know." Noctis' voice woke Lightning up from her almost-nap.

Lightning dropped her legs to the floor and straighten her sitting position. Her eyes were wide in nervousness. The way he said those words in such a light tone of voice made her more alarmed than she would want to admit out loud. Noctis, she had learned, was the most unpredictable person she knew in her life. You just never knew what was his real intention, really. Maybe he was bluffing, but worse, he could very well be dead serious. Either way, she did not want to test him.

And if she was wary of being around him when her other family members were around, she definitely did not want to get on his bad side now when it was just the both of them alone in the house.

Noctis who was until then still giving his exclusive attention on his laptop then looked up at her and uttered the words that had her riled up in an instant.

"Go make breakfast." He ordered with a blank face, then he turned his attention back to his laptop.

Lightning was stunned for a moment. After the surprised set in, she gritted her teeth in anger. "Say what?" She pulled herself closer to Noctis over the dining table. Her hands were balled in tight fists on the table. "So there's no breakfast to begin with? You— you waked me up to make breakfast for you?"

It took painful self restrain to not cursed Noctis senseless at the moment. Though she would not blame herself if she started clawing at his face.

"Precisely." He answered, his eyes were still on the laptop screen. Then, a mocking smirk was plastered on his face. "Did you honestly believe I'd waste my time to cook your breakfast? Please."

_'Don't lose it, Lightning. Don't fucking lose it.' _Lightning reminded herself mentally. She was so tempted now to snatch that big knife from the counter near the sink. Noctis was really grating her nerves.

And he had not finished with his speech yet.

"Listen up here. Sure, mother ordered me to take care of you. But it didn't necessarily mean I'll turn into your personal servant or something for it. As long as you're alive, then I consider myself doing a fantastic job in taking care of you." Noctis shrugged casually, this time he was looking at her. "And don't forget what I said earlier, if you want me to shut up about your little bad behavior, then you better do what I tell you. Now off you go," he made a shoo gesture with his hand. "make me some tasty breakfast."

Lightning narrowed her eyes. She was ready to argue but her stomach decided to grumble at that very second. The sound was quite loud for the both of them to hear clearly. A blush spread across her cheeks quickly.

Noctis raised a brow and threw her a pointed look. "See, your stomach agrees with me."

It wounded her pride to abide with Noctis' demand like this, but honestly she was really hungry. Now that she thought about it, she had not eaten anything since yesterday's late lunch. No wonder her stomach made such an awful sound like that.

Lightning threw one last glare at Noctis then stood up from her seat. She decided to make a simple breakfast. Roaming about the clean kitchen, she collected eggs, beef sausages and tomatoes from the fridge, next she fetched two frying pans, put them on the gas stove, and then set out to work. She cooked two fried eggs, and six medium-sized sausages; three of which were purposefully more burnt than the others. Of course, they were specially for Noctis; it was a little revenge on her part.

For twenty minutes the kitchen was filled with sounds from Lightning's cooking activity. She was concentrating so hard on doing things quickly and effectively that she did not realize the sound of tapping keyboards behind her had stopped entirely and that a pair of eyes were watching her in interest.

When everything was done, Lightning brought two plates full of hot breakfast to the dining table. Each of the plates consisted of two slices of bread, one fried egg, three fried beef sausages, and fresh slices of tomato. She brought a bottle of ketchup, and two glasses of orange juice to complete their breakfast.

Lightning sat down on her seat and pulled one of the plates to herself. A satisfied smile was on her face as she opened the ketchup bottle and readied to pour it on her fried egg. But before she could do that however, an offending hand took her plate away and exchanged it with the other one - you know, the one with three specially burnt sausages.

Her mouth was slightly agape as she looked up to the owner of the hand who was looking at her amusingly.

"Nice try." Noctis glanced to the purposefully burnt sausages she made for him. Then he smiled that annoying smile she hated so much. "Now, enjoy your breakfast, _kiddo_."

If she was not as hungry, the plate of hot breakfast would have already landed on his face right then. She was more angry of the nickname he used for her rather than having to eat the burnt sausages. He even never called Serah 'kiddo' for once, and she knew Serah was more deserved to be called by it than her.

Lightning bit her lower lip. Ever since Noctis came to her life, he seemed to make it his mission to annoy her in every way he could. …Maybe he really hated her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She was not dumb. Even though Noctis seemed to dislike her father too, she could see he still made conscious efforts to tolerate his presence and show him some respect. Then there was Serah; he welcomed her with warm arms the moment he saw her. So why then, when it came to her, he seemed to pour such unfriendly vibe and nerve-wracking attitudes without the slightest care or consideration about her feelings?

He would never know how much it hurt her.

Knowing it was useless to fight Noctis, Lightning accepted her fate halfheartedly. She poured some ketchup on her fried egg then started to eat her meal in silence.

She was halfway done with her breakfast when Noctis decided to open his mouth again.

"Who was it? The person that brought you home last night." He asked her.

Lightning frowned instantly. She swallowed the food inside her mouth then gulped her orange juice. She had not given it much thought until now. Who was the kind person that took her home last night? "I don't know." She answered him truthfully.

A moment later though, she caught Noctis' skeptical gaze. "I'm telling the truth." She told him again, making sure to emphasize the word 'truth'.

Noctis gave her a long, hard stare. …It was as if he was trying to catch her lies or something. Lightning took his challenge; she raised her chin a little and met his stare evenly. She would not back down on this one.

Seeming to see nothing but honesty in her, Noctis nodded his head once. But then, he made a cryptic promise that made her skin crawl. "I'll find this person." He said confidently.

_'He wouldn't let this matter go, would he?'_ Lightning wondered mentally.

Noctis finished his glass of orange juice then stood up from his seat. "Wash the dishes later." He ordered while collecting his laptop from the table.

Lightning did not bother to look at him anymore. She continued on eating her breakfast, but, again, for the nth time that day, Noctis had another way to make her wanted to explode in anger.

He had reached the bottom of the staircases leading up to the first floor when he decided to stop and called for her attention.

"One more thing." He said. That evil, so evil, glint was on his eyes again. "I've taken your cellphone and wallet with me when you're in the shower. Just see it as preventive measures to avoid another incident like last night. Also, I took your little laptop too."

At that point, she was already choking on her breakfast from the surprising news. But Noctis just smirked.

"I'm sure you can spend the rest of your summer break without them." With that, he left her alone and went upstairs.

Lightning ran to the sink and gulped down a glass of water. When she had calmed herself down enough, she turned and looked around the kitchen. The empty, silent house only seemed to intensify her misery all the more. There was no Dad, Serah, or even… Mom.

There was only Noctis.

She took a deep breath. So there would be no cellphone, wallet—meant no money and ID cards—and no laptop too, which meant no internet access…

She hurriedly ran upstairs to her bedroom. Turned out, Noctis was not joking with her. Her desk was empty of the three things he said he had taken from her.

Lightning felt the raw anger bubbling up within her. Dearest god, how could it possible for someone to be so infuriating?

She stormed out of her bedroom and went to Noctis'. She stood before his door and, without much thinking, kicked its wooden surface with her mightiest effort. "I hope you rot in hell, you son of a _bitch_!" She screamed at the door then stomped away downstairs.

Her breakfast went unfinished in the dining table, but she paid it no mind anymore. She went outside to the garage and snatched her Dad's mountain bike.

_'This has got to be the worst summer ever.'_ That was the only thing on her mind as she started to pedal her bike.

Cooling off at Fang's sounded more appealing now than having to stay longer with Noctis in the house.

**::**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Final Fantasy © Square Enix._  
_Unbeta'ed._

_...  
_

_—November 26, 2012.  
_


End file.
